


欲买桂花同载酒

by AnnLin



Series: 辞镜 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 回忆向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 很多年以后，阿米莉亚再次回到了那架挂满锁的老桥，只是他已不在身旁。





	欲买桂花同载酒

一个很偶然的机会，我又一次来到了霍格莫德的老桥。看上去一切都和以前一样，栏杆上拴着各式各样褪色的锁，石桥旁高大的山毛榉树依旧郁郁葱葱，那浓密的、轻轻晃动的阴凉跨越了大半条溪流。我站在桥上，看着阳光下粼粼波光的河面，思绪突然被牵扯到很久以前。

说起来，那真的是很久以前，久到像是上个世纪发生的事情。当然，这是不太可能的，因为我很清楚地知道自己出生于一九六零年，而现在是一九九三年的夏天。不过，再过七年，我就可以这么说了——“那真的是很久以前，已经是上个世纪的事情了”。

我在年少时曾经无数次勾画过自己的未来。那时的我想象着自己历尽沧桑，已经是个见过世面的人了。我会在傍晚的壁炉边给围坐一圈的孩子们讲述着自己当年的故事，以一种很慵懒随意的口吻。

“你问我和你爸爸？我们啊——当然是在霍格沃茨认识的。”我会这样说，然后看着孩子们愈发按捺不住心中的好奇，在心中露出一丝狡黠的笑容。

“那你们是怎么在一起的？”最小的那个孩子问道。这一定是个女孩。

“就是有一天在走廊上碰到了，看着他还不错，问了一句‘要不要和我约个会’，后来就在一起了。”我笑眯眯地说，小女儿微微失望，酷似他的儿子却说：

“原来你们是一见钟情啊！”

我惊讶于他除了外貌以外还遗传了他父亲如此耿直的性情。惊讶之余，我也实在想象不下去接下来的对话了。我暗恋他了很久，可不是什么浪漫的一见钟情。

是啊，过了这么多年，我终于敢说，我喜欢了他那么久，从我还不知道“喜欢”到底是什么的时候就开始了。而我曾经的幻想也没能变成现实，因为我爱的人的名字是小天狼星。是啊，就是那个小天狼星 布莱克。

他曾经是霍格沃茨半数女生的梦中情人，曾是老师们眼中既头疼又喜爱的学生，曾是学校里最耀眼的存在；后来，他成了出卖朋友的叛徒，成了人人唾弃的阶下囚。

可他一直是我最爱的人，从未改变。

我想起我带着他第一次来到老桥的时候。这座古老的石桥连接着霍格莫德的商业区与住宅区，却并不怎么热闹，是个很僻静的存在。我在三把扫帚的门口碰到了独自一人的小天狼星，便上去打了个招呼。

“嗨，小天狼星。”我走上前去，看见他微微惊讶地转头，突然觉得自己这样做有点冒失——说不定他更喜欢一个人待着呢，“你变形课的论文写了吗？”等等，我刚刚说了什么？

他露出一个略微同情的笑容。“变形课的论文下下周五之前交就可以。你是累糊涂了吗，阿米莉亚？”

我有点狼狈地转头，真希望刚刚没有一时冲动过来和他打招呼。

“抱歉，我还要去买羽毛笔——”

“可是文人居在你的身后——”他在我的瞪视下顿住，“呃，大概五十米的位置。”

“不，我要去的是在老桥那边的那家，”我语气欢快地说，可真是奇怪，“你要一起去吗？”

“好吧，反正我也没什么事干，”他一副无所谓的样子，“叉子自从有了莉莉以后就把我抛弃了。”他装作忧伤地说。

“没事啊，你们晚上还睡在一起——在一间宿舍。”我说。

“是啊，要不然我估计我就只能在上课的时候才能看到他了，”他将一块石子踢开，视线随着它到远处，“那边真的有一家羽毛笔店吗？”他有些怀疑地问。

“有啊，只是没有多少人知道。那里的老板人很好，每次还会给我打折呢。”

“那是因为你几乎要把他的店搬空了吧？”

少年的笑容像秋日天空中的云，清澈爽朗。时隔多年，我已经记不清我们一路上的对话，但依然能回忆起一路上我的心情——欣喜，忐忑，甜蜜，紧张。我的心里已经是一锅煮到沸腾、咕噜冒泡的魔药，可脸上却要装出一副若无其事的样子。

那天的天气很好，至少在我的记忆中是如此。天空蓝得像是被洗过一般，几抹淡淡的云挂在道路两旁高大水杉树的树梢。我和他一起走在去羽毛笔店的路上。

“阿米莉亚？”

我被一个老人的声音拉回现实，转过头，发现竟是那家羽毛笔店的老板娘。她的样子和我记忆中的几乎分毫不差——灰白的、略微带点卷的头发，蓝色偏灰的眼睛，岁月在脸上留下的印痕。

“斯托娅，”我笑着冲她打招呼，“见到你真是太高兴了。”

“是啊，自从你毕业以后就没有见过你了，一晃这么多年都过去了，”老人轻叹了一声，我有点不好意思，“我时常在报纸上看到关于你的报道。我为你感到骄傲，我的孩子。”

“这都是我应该做的。”我说。

“能把每一件应该做的事都做好，就是了不起的人，”斯托娅说着一挥魔杖，一把茶壶和两个茶杯出现在我们面前，“我刚刚收到的花草茶，要尝尝吗？”

我欣然接下那只小巧的瓷杯，茶壶自动将茶倒进来。颜色是漂亮的金黄色，有馥郁的香气扑面而来。

“这是我一个在亚洲的朋友寄给我的，说里面加了一种叫Osmanthus的花……芳直，忠贞……”斯托娅的声音在浮动暗香的隔绝下似乎没有那么清晰了，“……我还记得那个和你一起过来的男孩，取了个挺拗口的名字……你们还一起把名字刻在了锁上……”

我感受到了自己心脏的跳动，剧烈的一下，像是在告诉我这些年它的沉寂都只是暂时的假象。

如果斯托娅不说我都要忘了这件事了。可经她一提醒，那些尘封已久的往事重见天日，颜色竟还似先前那样鲜妍。

那是一九七八年的春天，草地上只开着小朵的白色雏菊。同样是在老桥上，小天狼星问我：“你为什么要把我们的名字刻在一把锁上？”

“这把锁是用来许愿的，”我不动声色地说，“希望我们的N.E.W.T.考试一切顺利。”

“可为什么锁的颜色是粉红色的？”他皱眉说，“我更喜欢我们学院的颜色。”

“因为这是我的幸运色。”我很难为情地继续胡言乱语。

“但这不是我的幸运色。我们应该把锁刷成一半粉一半红，”他揉揉头发，“或者我们干脆一人一把锁。你刚刚应该买两把才对。”

我心里有点难过了。“我身上的钱都买书和羽毛笔了——而且只剩下最后一把了。”我看他掏口袋的动作，连忙补加道。

我将那把刻着我们名字的粉红色锁锁在了栏杆上，将钥匙拔下来递给他。“将钥匙扔到河里，我们的愿望就能实现。”

“真的吗？”他半信半疑地问。

“当然是真的，”我有些等不及了，“好啦，你快点扔吧，我还要回去复习魔法史呢。”

他无可奈何地看着我，做出一个扔东西的动作。我看着锁上的字，扬起唇角，有一丝甜蜜爬上心头。

Sirius & Amelia  
03.1978

我没有告诉他，刻在锁上的都是情侣的名字。相传，把名字刻在锁挂在桥上，再把钥匙扔到河里，就可以获得白首到老的爱情。

“你们现在还好吗？”多年以后，斯托娅站在桥上问我，几乎是相同的位置。我看着她和蔼的笑，不忍心道出实情辜负她的期待。

“我们……我们没能在一起，”我试图将这件事搪塞过去，“但我们有过一段很开心的时光。”

“但你还是爱着他的，对吗？”老人严肃地问道。我微微点头，紧接着逃避似的转向静静流向远方的溪流。

“其实也没有什么，”我低声说，“当时——当时我许的愿望也不是和他在一起——我希望他能和他真正爱的人在一起，过着幸福快乐的生活。”

可不论是哪个愿望都没有实现。现在，我站在霍格莫德的老桥上，草木葱茏，一派盛夏景象；而我思念的那个人在千里之外的孤岛上，与世隔绝，深陷孤独与绝望。

“那把锁一直都在，你还要看看吗？”

“不，不用了。就让它在那里吧。”

老人给了我一个轻轻的拥抱。“相爱的两个人一定会在一起的，阿米莉亚。你一定会得到属于自己的幸福的。”

“谢谢你，斯托娅。”我眼角湿润，在松开老人的时候突然看到桥头站着一只黑狗。它凝视着我，神情不太像是一只狗应该有的。我眨眨眼睛再次看过去的时候，它已经消失了，似乎刚刚只是我的错觉。

等到老人蹒跚着离开后，我抽出魔杖，在心中默念着“呼神护卫”，一只银色的大狗从杖尖跳出。我看着那奔向远方的银色神物，喃喃自语：

“好久不见，Sirius。”

似有花香袭来，温暖了现实，重回了旧梦。

 

【后记】  
① 阿米莉亚在战争中牺牲，没能等到可以说“那真的是很久以前，已经是上个世纪的事情了”的那一天  
② 小天狼星没有告诉过阿米莉亚他是个阿尼玛格斯  
③ 小天狼星当时没有把钥匙扔到河里，它对于他来说有着特殊的含义。他将钥匙保存了很久，直至去世


End file.
